Miss Business
by darkangel199113
Summary: Usagi's having a lot of deep thoughts lately. Most of them revolve around why Haruka is always more than nice to her, while Sailor Uranus is always so hard on her. (One-Shot)


_"How do you expect to accomplish anything if you never focus?"_

Those words played over and over in Usagi's head after a particularly rough training session with Sailor Uranus. She had asked for a little training from her since things were a little calmer these days. There hadn't been any new enemies surfaced since the Daimon, and both Haruka and Michiru were in town for a visit. Usagi figured she'd ask Sailor Uranus to give her a few fighting pointers, but all she'd been doing was yelling at her for not paying complete attention.

_"You asked me for help. I'm not going to coddle you. You have to learn to take things seriously."_

_"I am taking it seriously," Usagi snapped in her most whiny tone. "You're just taking it too seriously. I mean, I defeated many monsters all on my own before."_

_"And yet here you are, asking me to teach you a few things," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I just thought I could use some tips. You're a strong fighter, Sailor Uranus."_

_"You're strong too, Usagi," she said softly, letting her arms fall to her side. By changing her body language, she was also changing her attitude. Although, her stern expression never once faltered._

_"Thanks," she replied just as softly before a red tint flushed her cheeks. She quickly turned away and put a hand to her brooch. "I just remembered that Rei had something she wanted me to do. I better go!"_

Now here she was, sitting at home and staring out her window with annoyance at herself for lying like that. She had used an excuse the first day of their training session as well. It wasn't as if she was trying to get out of it. She truly wanted Sailor Uranus to teach her some of her fighting techniques. However, there were moments when they stopped training and she scolded her before giving her a little compliment, that made her want to run away. It was no secret that Haruka enjoyed to tease her by flirting with her, but somewhere along the way Haruka somehow managed to like her in the same way she liked Michiru. To her credit, she never acted on any feelings aside from the occasion comment, and maybe a few gestures with her hands. Still, just knowing there was more there made Usagi embarrassed to be around her sometimes. The only time she could manage it was when she was Sailor Moon and Haruka was Sailor Uranus.

Usagi wasn't sure why, but Haruka and Sailor Uranus were just two completely different people to her. Of course she had moments when Haruka would shine through, like earlier when she had complimented her fighting skills and called her by her name instead of Sailor Moon. Whenever she used her real name and not her Senshi name, Usagi just felt like reverting to her old self and gawking like a silly girl. Not that she still didn't have her moments, but she tried harder these days to act like she was mature enough to handle the future.

_"It's just when she's Sailor Uranus, she's much harder on me. Haruka, on the hand, is always so nice," _she thought sagely, placing the palm of her hand against her cheek and resting her elbow on the sill of her window. Her gaze slowly trailed up toward the stars. _"I'm not usually this thoughtful. Maybe I should go eat some ice cream and stop dwelling on this."_

As if reading her mind, Luna appeared at her side with a spoon in her mouth. Usagi slowly glanced down at her cat friend before looking behind her at the table. A smile spread across her lips as she saw the bowl of ice cream sitting there.

Luna placed the spoon down in Usagi's lap before giving her a little grin. "Thought you could use a midnight snack. You got home pretty late from your training."

"You're the best!" exclaimed Usagi before grabbing the spoon and moving over to the table. She didn't hesitate to dig in, scarfing it down so fast that she had to stop after a few mouthfuls, and let the pain in her head from eating something cold too fast subside.

"Usagi..." scolded Luna as she laid down at the end of her bed. After thinking it over, Luna decided not to scold her eating habits this time. She knew her charge well enough to know that no matter how many times she told her to eat slower, she'd never listen. Instead, she decided to ask about her training.

"How did your training with Haruka go?"

Instantly, Usagi dropped her spoon and her face turned sullen. "It's okay, I guess. She's just...difficult."

"Funny you should say that. I imagine she feels the same way about you," Luna chimed, trying hard not to let Usagi see the amusement she was hiding.

"You're a riot, Luna," she muttered sourly as she glanced toward her over her shoulder. "It's just that Sailor Uranus is hard to be around. She's stricter than you or Rei. I like Haruka better than Sailor Uranus."

"Usagi," Luna began wearily. "They're the same person."

"No," Usagi snapped definitely before pushing herself to her feet. "Haruka is nice to me. She teases me, but at least she treats me like an equal. When she's Sailor Uranus, she's all business and hardly ever shows me kindness."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it," she replied with a reassuring smile. "You've come a long way, Usagi. Anyone would be silly not to see how much you've grown as a Senshi, and a leader. I'm proud of you. The other Senshi are proud of you. I'm sure Haruka is no exception."

Luna just didn't get it. Usagi wasn't even sure how to make her get it, short of actually bringing her to a training session to show her. She wasn't about to do that, though. For some odd reason, Usagi felt like the time she spent with Haruka in their Senshi forms was all hers. She didn't want the other Senshi there. She didn't want Luna or Artemis there. She was very thankful that Haruka never brought Michiru with her either, mostly because Haruka made it clear that this was her personal project. Despite the fact that she felt like Haruka was a completely different person when they were in their Senshi forms, she liked having that moment all to her. And for the life of her, she couldn't really figure out why.

* * *

The day that followed was the last day Haruka and Michiru were staying around. It seemed like their week long visit had went by far too quickly. Usagi felt like she had hardly seen them, given the fact that she spent most of the day at school and the rest of it studying at the temple. The duo did stop by to hang out for a few minutes before quickly leaving to spend some alone time together. When night fell and Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, she felt suddenly giddy to be spending her own alone time with Haruka. However, it was laced with conflict. Usagi had never felt so many emotions at once in her entire life. She was happy to spend time with Haruka, but hated that it was really Sailor Uranus she'd be meeting. Why did pretending to be mature have to feel like the whole world was on her shoulders?

_"Don't forget about Mamoru," _she told herself. _"But, why am I even thinking about him all of a sudden? After all, Haruka is just my friend. She can flirt all she likes. I don't see her that way, right?"_

With a shake of her head, Usagi came to a stop in the dark park. The park had been very suitable for the past few nights. Rei had offered for them to use the temple, finding the fact that Usagi was actually trying a little harder to take her Senshi duties more seriously amazing. However, she had to deny the offer almost immediately after putting it out there, due to the fact that her grandfather had decided to start doing night shifts around the temple. Neither Haruka or Usagi cared, finding the abandoned park just as good as a place to train.

Usagi's gaze slowly traveled up to the full moon in the sky, and she released a longing sigh. "I wonder what my life would be like if I still lived as a Princess on the moon."

"Probably not as exciting," came Haruka's gruff voice from the shadows. She emerged into the moonlight and came to Usagi's side. "Last night to train. I think I'll teach you a few evasion tactics. You seem to have a problem with avoiding things and staying on two feet."

"It's hard to jump and keep balance," she whined, turning her blue eyes toward Haruka's face. She saw her expression was all business and knew that Haruka wasn't here anymore. Sailor Uranus was in charge.

"Come on," she instructed before taking a fighting stance. Usagi begrudgingly took her own stance. Without warning, Haruka began throwing punches left and right. Usagi immediately shrieked and backed away until she was against a tree. Haruka brought one swift punch toward her face, stopping only inches away from Usagi's face. Usagi had quickly closed her eyes when she saw her winding back to punch. She braced herself for impact and was surprised when nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at Haruka's fist, only a few mere inches from her face.

"Are you even trying?" she asked sternly. Maybe she didn't mean for it to come off as cross, but there was definitely a tone of annoyance in her voice. "We've been at this all week and you still act like it's the first day on the job."

Usagi narrowed her eyes before swiftly slapping Haruka's fist away. "I've fought plenty of monsters before I ever asked you for help. I do just fine."

"I know," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only after the other Senshi weaken the monster for you. Let's not forget Mamoru's convenient aid every now and then."

"Are you saying I depend on other's too much?" she asked with annoyance laced in her voice. "I know I sometimes fall on my face in battle, but that doesn't mean I don't pull my weight when it counts."

"And only when it counts?" she asked with a raised brow, a hint of honest interest hidden in her tone.

Usagi stared at her with confusion. She wasn't sure what the question meant. She knew she was asking her a question, she just didn't know what to say. The way she had worded it made Usagi wonder if she was still talking to Sailor Uranus. Her tone seemed to have changed in a way that made her sound genuinely concerned for Usagi.

Before she had a chance to answer, however, Haruka shook her head and turned away. "Get back into formation," she demanded, changing the subject.

"Haruka?" Usagi began with confusion still etched on her face. With her back toward her, Haruka could only really hear it in her voice. "You wanna know why I asked you to help me?"

Haruka slowly turned to her side, giving her full attention to the blonde girl before her. "I just figured you finally realized that your feelings for me were just too much, and had to spend your time with me secretly."

Usagi's mouth slowly hung open as Haruka gave her a lopsided grin. Haruka was showing now, and Usagi was starting to feel her blush full force.

"No!" she snapped, turning her face toward the ground. "Half your sentence is right," she mumbled awkwardly, almost losing her nerve to say it.

"Oh yeah?" Haruka asked, moving closer. "Is it too much to hope that it's the first half?"

Usagi quickly snapped her gaze up to Haruka's face, seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes. She managed to will her nervousness away for the time being. "I wanted to spend time with you, yes. I also wanted to learn a few tricks. That much was true. But, I mostly just wanted to understand why you're so mean."

Haruka stopped her slow descent toward Usagi, letting her obvious shock at her statement show. "Mean? I like to think I'm a generally nice and all around good person. Especially when it comes to you."

"Not when you're Sailor Uranus!" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest in an attempt to be more fierce. It worked for Haruka and Rei when they did it. On Usagi, however, it just made her look more innocent.

Haruka released a sigh as she let Usagi's words sink in. "That's because when I'm in this suit, I'm on duty. It's a uniform, Usagi. My job is to serve and protect the innocent. I can't let my emotions get in the way, so I don't show any."

Before Usagi could reply, Haruka was moving closer to her once more. Her expression was softer as she reached out and gently took a hold of her shoulders. "I know I'm hard on you most of all when I'm Sailor Uranus, but that's because I know you can do more. I've seen you do more. When you don't act like the leader I know you are, it annoys me. Besides that, I just...want you to stay safe. You're Neo-Queen Serenity and former Princess Serenity. You're also very dear to me."

Usagi's own gaze began to soften as she stared up into Haruka's eyes. She knew every word she spoke was true. She knew Haruka wouldn't lie about her feelings for her in the first place.

"Oh-" Usagi began, only to be suddenly cut short by Haruka's lips. It happened so quickly that Usagi didn't have time to really react. It wasn't a full kiss on the lips, though. Haruka had closed her eyes and pressed a simple, chaste kiss to the corner of Usagi's lips. It wasn't a lot, but it held so much meaning behind it. When she pulled away, Haruka's eyes were only half open now; darken with a sort of longing. Usagi instantly knew that she wished she could have more from her, and the thought made her blush even more than she already was from that simple kiss.

Feeling selfish, Haruka opened her eyes and pulled completely away from her. "You and Mamoru still dating?" she asked out of the blue, her teasing grin surfacing once more.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Usagi said softly. She actually was sorry to say that they were. Her mind scolded her for even remotely thinking about hurting Mamoru that way, but her fluttering heart could care less.

"Hmm, such a shame," she teased before clearing her throat. "How about I kick you around a little bit more, then we can go get some milkshakes? My treat."

Usagi's expression instantly lightened at the mention of food. "How about we just skip to the milkshakes?" she offered hopefully.

"Nice try, Bun-Head." With one last teasing grin, Haruka took her stance. As soon as she was in a fighting position, Sailor Uranus took the reigns again. Usagi felt a little pang of sadness once Haruka retreated back inside. However, now she knew why Haruka did things that way. She always knew she took her job as a Senshi more seriously than any of the other Senshi. She was just happier to hear it straight from her mouth. It made dealing with serious Sailor Uranus a whole lot better. Although, dealing with Haruka was probably going to be much worse after tonight. She knew she'd have a whole new arsenal of teasing comments to make toward her when no one was looking.

All in all, Usagi was grateful now more than ever that Sailor Uranus took over every now and then...

* * *

I made this fic with one idea in mind: that Haruka acted one way when she's herself, and another when she's in her Senshi form. I basically just wanted to write some fluffiness for one of my favorite pairings that'll never be! I don't plan for this to be more than just fluff. I also don't really know when this takes place. I guess between season 3 and 4, but there's no real clear answer for that. Can I just say its in an imaginary world where Haruka and Usagi can make-out and never return to Michiru or Mamoru? No? Okay. I guess I'll go with it being SOMEWHERE between season 3 and 4!

There was a guest that asked about why Haruka wasn't thinking of Michiru. To put it simply, this was mostly from Usagi's point of view. That's the only reason I never mention Haruka's feelings about it.


End file.
